AAC Case File 9: Pacifist Rumble
by Boobies of Power
Summary: Anime Hit List Arc: An Anime Assassin Corps Investors Choice hit.  Relena Peacecraft comes to an untimely end due to the swift hammer of justice of Amelia Seiruun of Slayers.


**The WARNING!!!:** This is a story written for no other reason than to kill off a character. If that's not your cup of tea, you may want to think about skipping it and reading something of ours that isn't part of the Anime Hit List Arc. Thank you.

* * *

The Disclaimer: We don't own Slayers or Gundam Wing. We do own the Anime Assassin Corps and the Anime Hit List.

* * *

The Notes: This report was altered slightly to accomodate If you'd like to read the original (images+pretty colors+dynamic font) please visit our homepage the Anime Hit List. (Link can be found on our profile page.)

* * *

**Anime Assasin Corps Official Report**  
**Case #9: Pacifist Rumble**

The Client: AAC Investor's Choice

* * *

The Hit: Relena Peacecraft

* * *

The Intro:  
_Don't even ASK!!! If you're going to rant on the dear sweet Relena's ability to spread peace and harmony through the solar system, you are SO in the wrong place. I ask you, what kind of pacifist would scream for the death of her own brother? What kind of pacifist would try to take revenge by attempted murder?_

_If you're going to rave on her beauty and purity, again you're in the wrong place. Face it, Relena's looks just aren't that special. She's outshone by half a dozen extras in the show. As for her purity... She's chasing a terrorist who's threatenened to kill her simply because she has the hots for him. Can you say, "mentally unstable?"_

_And now to all you lovely Investors who have requested time and time again that we destroy this menace to the After Colony society, we have chosen the perfect hitman, er... hitwoman, er... hitgirl!_

* * *

The Hitman: She's the daughter of the Crown Prince of Seyruun and self proclaimed Warrior of Justice.  
**She is... Amelia!!!**

* * *

_**The TRUE JUSTICE Report**_  
by Amelia

It was Fate that brought me to the AAC, for only a Warrior of Justice such as myself could have truely destroyed that Evil Fiend in Pacifist Clothing.

Relena Peacecraft. shivers Even her name sounds Fiendish.

ZELGADIS: Keep this moving, Amelia. They haven't got all day.

Right! As I was saying, I met the Fiend on her own ground. It's only Just and Fair to give the enemy the advantage.

7pm  
Sanc Kingdom  
The Peacecraft Palace & School

There she was smiling her Fiendish smile while speaking of Total Pacifism.

Oh, daddy! If only you were here, you could show her the True Meaning of Pacifism.

ZELGADIS: This is your last warning, Amelia.

Right! Sorry Mr. Zelgadis.

It was then that she spotted me and came over with her Fiendish smile to greet me.

"Hello," she said. It was obvious she was trying to trick me.

"Hi," but we musn't be rude.

"May I ask your name? I am Relena Peacecraft."

"Is that so, Miss Call-Me-A-Pacifist-Peacecraft? A liar as well as a Fiend! Miss Relena _Peacecraft_, perhaps you'd like to reveal to everyone your real name? Does the name Darilian mean anything to you? I'm Amelia, by the way."

She looked shocked. Ha! Got you Fiend!!!

But then she laughed. "Darilan is my adopted name, but I was born a Peacecraft. I thought everyone of good breeding knew that."

** SHOCK **

"Really?"

"Yes."

Oh, well then... mumbling "Pacifist?"

"Yes, I am a pacifist. It is the only path to lasting peace."

A-HAH! A plan! I had a plan.

"Well, what about the time you screamed for Heero to kill Zechs?! Was that what you mean by pacifist?"

She blinked then spat out, "What about when I threw myself in front of a speeding bullet and screamed, 'What you want to shoot him for?'"

"Oh, please. Duo would _never_ have shot an innocent! Innocent, hah! If only he knew..."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you are an Evil Fiend bent on satisfying you own Sick Fantasies!"

ZELGADIS: Did you really say _that?_

Um... Maybe...

ZELGADIS: Forget it! I know I don't want to know.

Anyway, that was when she snapped her fingers. "Dorothy! Take care of her!" So much for her Turn-The-Other-Cheek Philosophy.

"Miss Relena, I'm afraid I cannot possibly act against a sorceress of Miss Amelia's calibur." Dorothy nodded to me and retreated through an open door.

"It's just you and me, Fiend! What-"

ZELGADIS: Say 'fiend' one more time and I'll get Lina to cast the Dragon Slave on you and your report!

sweatdrop Sorry, Mr. Zelgadis.

"It's just you and me, Fie- er... Relena! What have you to say for yourself?"

She laughed. "It's very simple really."

"What is?"

"Destroying you to save my image, my plan and my conquest."

"Hah! I knew you were a Fien- an Evil Person."

"The word person is quite subjective. Think on this... FIREBALL!"

Fireball? How can she use Fireball?

**OW!! HOT! HOT!!! HOT!!!!!**

After sufficently patting out my flaming drawers, I was ready for whatever she could throw. "Diem Wing!" She dodged, but before she could recover I hit her with, "Pacifist Crush!" Thanks for teaching me that one, dad!

She laughed again. How could she after that attack? "Do you know what the most powerful spell in black magic is?"

"Of course! It's the Dragon Slave!"

"Darkness beyond twilight, Crimson beyond blood that flows..."

Uh-oh!

ZELGADIS: RAH TILT! USE the RAH TILT!

Yeah, right! It doesn't work on people.

ZELGADIS: JUST DO IT AND BE QUICK ABOUT IT!!!

"Let you and I..."

Eek! Just one line left!

"Everlastingflameofblueletthepowerhiddeninmysoulbecalledherefrontheinfinate! **RAH TILT!"**

**"DRAGON SLAVE!"**

The smoke clears...

One twitching Amelia. One twitching Relena-the-Monster.

"Meggido Flare!" Ach! The last of my power.

ZELGADIS: Well, what happened?!!!

Huh?... Oh, yeah, sorry about that. And then...

The Evil FIEND was Destroyed by the Beautiful Warrior of Justice.

ZELGADIS: Didn't I warn you about the 'f' word?

Uh... sweatdrops No! Mr. Zelgadis! Don't! Lina, you wouldn't, would you? NOOOOOO!

**Mission accomplished: September 5, 2001**


End file.
